Talk:Marineford Arc
Question on Images Are we getting too many here do you guys think, particularly on the lower half of the page? One-Winged Hawk 13:46, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Lots of epic images. May need sorting and maybe resizing in some places. So far images maybe acceptable considering current events, however some organized editing maybe needed in the future.Mugiwara Franky 14:05, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::In that case, maybe we should rethink the arcs a little until its sorted. Oda's having a hay day with OP at the moment... Theres so much going on. One-Winged Hawk 14:37, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Marineford Arc is about to be animated, and we still have to many images, and if things go like in Impel Down arc, maybe even MORE images. How are we going to make only relevant images come to this article? GMTails 00:40, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Inflation in the arc article I don't want to critisize the good job that has been performed in the arc articles recently, but I find it a bit too much. From my understanding it shall be a global overview of each arc, and it has become a second resume of the chapters. I've made a little survey and from 100 words per chapter in the old arcs, it has become more than 500 since Saobondy. The thing is that I don't see the plus wrt to Chapter article, in particular since the last ones are all updated (at least since Impel Down). Kdom 21:18, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Okay this is a growing trend, lets compare this with the character histories shall we. Whats happening is as the newer chapters come out, everyone rushes to update. This means we're getting weekly added text. In contrast, the older chapters are gone and dusted so summerization occurs when people update, that is try and talk about the events of the whole arc rather then chapter by chapter. If we were doing this from scratch, chapter 1 and OP had just been released, the older chapters would have the same thing happening to them. :Also, Oda is fitting more into each chapter now then he did at the start. One-Winged Hawk 22:14, October 10, 2009 (UTC) From what you says, I understand why there is more text in the most recent chapter articles, but it shall not apply to the arc ones. Hence, you have like it is now, a redundancy between the arcs and the chapters articles. For example, what is the point in having the reaction of everyone when Luffy's arrives here ? On the contrary, I find it weird to have an extremely detailed description of Amazon Lily Arc while the Chapter articles are yet empty. I think it would be more usefull to have a shorter resume of the arc with eventually some links to the chapters if the reader wants more details. Kdom 09:46, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Well we certainly don't need every detail there is to offer as with the case thats going on right now. As for the inconsistacey, it depends whether or not someone actaully does any work on the articles. The chapters themselves and the arc aren't ness. done by the same set of hands. One-Winged Hawk 10:26, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I know they are made by different people, that is why I am making this warning. It's a nonsense to have the same job done twice while at the same time most of the chapter articles are empty. Well, I know it is less appealing to fill them since they are probably less read but it would be more usefull in term of encyclopedia, since they are the ones we remember the less. From my point of view, this page shall not be updated each time a chapter is out, to be able to summarize it correctly we should wait until the arc is finished or at least more developed. Kdom 11:28, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :I have no major disagreements... However rather then waiting until the end of the arc, I don't think it should be updated any less then 3 chapters old. 3 chapters is more then enough to summerize anything major. Summerization is something this wikia suffers a lack of overall. One-Winged Hawk 11:31, October 11, 2009 (UTC) If it's a matter of keeping the chapter pages and arc page identical, you could always just copy and paste from here to there, since the summaries on here tend to be more detailed. The Pope 17:12, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Nakama's whereabouts Should those episodes really be in this arc? Maybe we should create something like a Nakama's whereabouts filler arc. GMTails 03:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) The first serie was also included in Amazon Lily Arc (also the corresponding chapter is in Impel Down Arc). The thing is that I'm not sure it is possible to put Cover page in the Arc template now that it is automatic. Kdom 06:57, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Logs Oda divided One Piece in 7 logs, as revealed in One Piece Green. Should we create some other pages that split them in logs? GMTails 17:36, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Whitebeard's assault by Marines If someone made a GIF image of the assault, would that be a better picture? A bunch of Marines on top of him isn't a very good photo, but the manga has them doing that but with many weapons. Uknownada 21:03, December 19, 2010 (UTC) On screen deaths "The Marineford arc is probably by far the biggest turn of events in One Piece history as it features the first two on-screen deaths in the current story line." What do we exactly cosider an on-screen death? I understand that Ace and Whitebeard's deaths are the most dramatic and important shown so far, but the first two on-screen? Excluding minor characters and uncertain deaths, I can think of Bellemere, Dr. Hiluluk, Jaguar D. Saul, (Ohara scholars?), Yorki&Rumbar Pirates (Brook!). Can someone clear it to me? [[User:Leviathan_89|'leviathan_89']] 22:20, February 13, 2011 (UTC) The emphasis is on the current storyline part of the sentence. All the people you listed died in flashbacks. Ace and Whitebeard are the first to die during the storyline, not in a flashback. As for the onscreen part, I can't think of any in a non-flashback sense, but think about Porchemy. Bluejam shot him. We know he was shot, but it didn't show Porchemy when he was being shot. We saw Ace and Whitebeard go from living to dead from an upclose and personal standpoint. Does it make sense now?DancePowderer 22:37, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanx. I get it now. [[User:Leviathan_89|'leviathan_89']] 22:54, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Marineford's Episodes Wouldn't it make more sense to have the Marineford arc start at episode 459? I mean, episode 452 mainly takes place in Impel Down, the four episodes after are the Straw Hat's wherabouts, and the two episodes that follow are retrospectives. Heck, their title is called "Special Retrospective BEFORE Marineford". Plus, the 13th opening, One Day, begins at this episode. That opening is, in my opinion, a perfect opening for the Marineford arc. I just think the arc should begin at 459, since 452-458 clearly don't take place there. Uknownada 02:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : Excatly , Shall we do it or shall we wait for the others ? : In "Green", Marineford arc begins at chapter 550. So I'll do it. --Klobis 10:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Wrong Word Used As already pointing out. The sentence says "Except for Enel, every Logia user revealed by this point in the story was present during the battle." There is no "story" with non canon characters from a movie since they don't fit in any story created (except movie 10). Even in anime timeline only movie 10 fits. So the argument that anime watchers would know the movie character is false since it doesn't even fit in anime timeline. Also there was no edit war since edit wars only count after 3 reverts. SeaTerror (talk) 22:27, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Using the word "canon" isn't wrong and can only help clarify it. 00:48, March 19, 2015 (UTC) It's wrong for the reasons stated. There is no "story" when it involves Honey Queen. She doesn't exist in any continuity. SeaTerror (talk) 01:14, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Canonicity or what qualifies as "story" is not mentioned in the article. Having this one word helps clarify that for people who have not read every article on our wiki. It's one word, don't make a big deal out of it just because you hate filler/non-canon stuff. 01:20, March 19, 2015 (UTC) It says story right there meaning Oda's story. Either it gets dropped to be accurate or the sentence itself is reworded to make it still accurate but with the word canon in it. SeaTerror (talk) 01:24, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Putting canon in there makes perfect sense. This wiki does not only discuss canon characters, so it's important to have a distinction. 14:48, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Just do it, do it, do it, do ittttt. Canon works just fine.--Xilinoc (talk) 14:53, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Alright, clear majority. Now I can unlock the page. 14:55, March 19, 2015 (UTC)